A vehicle system uses a multitude of sensors and performs various kinds of processing based on the information obtained from the sensors. When some of the sensors are not available in such a system, missing data is estimated based on the data of available sensors. In Patent Document 1, for example, missing data is estimated from stored similar data by utilizing a Manhattan distance formula.